Resided Evil: Part 2
by edaholoc
Summary: Part 2 of Resided Evil! How will the kids of the cul-de-sac survive? Rating will be changed to M CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay it's finally here! **

**Resided Evil part two has now begun!**

**This part will be much gorier than the other and therefore, the rating will be changed to M**

**I plan to post longer chapters with more details from here on because i felt that the previous ones were too short**

* * *

**2:30 pm**

"Where the fuck are they!!!" Sarah yelled in frustration. They had been wandering around for almost an hour searching for the ambulances, and since the hospital was so large, it was easy to get lost or walk around in circles.

"You think that she would have grown out of that whole short temper thing as she got older" Kevin whispered to Nazz, who giggled softly. They were walking down yet another dark hallway. Most of the lights were out and the hall was lit only by the windows at each end. They rounded another corner and saw another nurse's station. This one wasn't as torn up as the others had been. Most of the computers were still intact and the desks were still somewhat organized with papers and folders spread across it.

"Here's a map guys!" yelled Lindsay from a few feet away. She held up a sheet of paper that had a map of each floor on it. It turned out to be the fire escape routs but it was a map all the same.

"Hmmm," Edd said as he glanced over it. He quickly found where they were and traced his finger down the page to the word **Garage. **"They're in the basement!" Edd said excitedly.

According to the map, they had to go all the way to the other side of the floor that they were on and then go two floors down. "That shouldn't be too difficult" said Kevin happily.

Nazz then spoke up "Maybe we should gather some medicine, just in case"

They all agreed and split up into three groups.

Johnny, Kevin, and Nazz walked to the right hallway, Jimmy, Sarah, Lindsay, and Rolf walked to the one on the left, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy walked to the one they had just come from to search the rooms.

They walked down the dark hallway, the only light coming from a window that was splattered with blood on one side. They entered the first room on their right, the door creaking slightly as they walked in.

It was an office, probably belonging to one of he doctors. The filing cabinets were open, their contents strewn about haphazardly all over the room. There was blood all over the desk and dripping into a thick pool on the floor. Edd gave out a heaving sigh and said "Let's search everything guys. There's GOT to be something."

All three of them started to search through drawers and shelves, searching for anything useful.

They found nothing and decided to go to the next room.

It seemed to be a supply room. There were shelves stacked with supplies and trays with small vials. It was about 10 feet wide and 8 feet long and shelves reached all around the room, each about 7 feet tall. "What's this stuff?" Eddy asked, holding up a small spray can. Edd examined it and found it to be labeled on the bottom. "**Aid Spray**?" Eddy asked. "It might be useful, take a few." Edd said, turning back to look on the shelves. "One problem Einstein," Said Eddy, giving Edd an irritated look. "What's that Eddy?" Said Edd, straining to reach some gauze on the top shelf, "Just what do you expect me to carry these in?" said eddy.

Just then, Ed fell to the floor with a loud crash. "AHH! IT'S EATING MY HEAD!! GET IT OFF!" he yelled, tugging at something on his face.

"Ed, it's just a backpack" said Edd, pulling it off of his head and heaving out an exasperated sigh, though smiling slightly out of amusement. It was amazing that Ed was still able to make him laugh, especially now. "Damn lumpy! I guess it's lucky that bag doesn't 'eat brains' or it would starve!" said Eddy, laughing so hard that his face had turned red. Edd couldn't help laughing too, and of course Ed joined in. It seemed like forever since they had laughed so hard over nothing. And it felt great.

After gathering a few more things they started back down the hall. It was still dark and the light had become dimmer than it had been before. Edd looked at the window and saw that it was raining much harder and he even saw a few lightning flashes streak across the sky.

The only sound in the hall was their footsteps and the constant patter of the rain.

They entered another room that was not too far away. It was another office that connected to a patient's room. There was a window between the office and the room that was splattered with blood and was cracked all on one side.

Suddenly, Ed spoke, making both Edd and Eddy jump slightly. "Hey guys, you've noticed all the blood all over the place right?"

Eddy replied "Yeah, why?" Ed looked concerned all of a sudden. Edd walked over to him and asked "What's wrong Ed?"

Ed looked up at him and asked a simple question,

"Where are all the bodies?"

This hadn't occurred to Edd. Where WERE the bodies? With all the blood that was all over the place, there should be quite a few scattered around the halls, but there were none to be found.

"Shit! We have to go!" said Edd, grabbing them both and pulling them out of the room. They ran back down the dark hall towards the nurse's station, listening for the others as they went. They rounded the corner and stopped in their tracks.

There stood a low crouching creature, it was on all fours and stalked around the small area. It seemed to be sniffing the air as it walked. It turned its head towards them for a moment and Edd noticed that it had no eyes. But it had a wide mouth with very long, sharp teeth and a long toung that protruded from its mouth.

"What the hell is that?!" whispered Eddy to Edd, clutching his shoulder tightly.

"I don't know, but we can't let it find us." He turned and started to walk quietly down the hall.

"Where are you going, Double-d?!" Whispered Ed. He began to run quietly after him, leaving Eddy alone.

"We need to find the others, Ed" He said. Eddy turned his head and noticed that his friends were quietly sneaking away without him. "Hey! Wait up!" he said, chasing after them.

They walked a short way down the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible. Edd pulled his gun out of the waist of his pants as he walked and held it ready to fire. Eddy clenched the small axe so tight that his knuckles were turning white, though he tried to act nonchalant. Ed held his bat out in front of him 90 degrees from the ground and looked completely concentrated. Edd wasn't too worried about him, but decided to stick close to Eddy, who seemed to be extremely nervous.

The reached the end of the hall and Edd looked around the corner to see if it was clear. The hall was empty except for some equipment that had been thrown into the hall. There was a single flickering light near them and the rest was dark.

He motioned for them to follow him as he turned the corner and slowly crept down the dark hall, holding his gun ready in front of him. It was such a tense atmosphere; would they be caught? Would they be able to find the others? How many of those things were around?

These were all questions that reeled through Edd's head as he kept steady watch ahead. It was so hard to see and it was hard to walk with all the junk on the ground.

They had almost reached the end of the long hallway when Edd heard a loud "OOF!"

Eddy had tripped over a small box, causing a loud crashing sound. Almost immediately, they heard the scratch of claws running down the hall behind them.

"Dammit Eddy!!" yelled Edd as he aimed his gun and emptied a full magazine into the thing that was running after them. Blood splattered everywhere but it didn't slow down at all. It leaped at them and they all jumped out of the way just before it landed on them. It growled and jumped at them again. Edd dived into a nearby room and quickly began to reload his gun.

"AAHHHHH!!!"

He heard Ed give out a scream of pain and then a loud crack.

Edd froze. Could it be? It got Ed?

He couldn't breath, he could hardly move. He heard another loud crack and a splattering sound. Another crack and another. He tried to get up but wasn't sure his legs would support him. His arms shook as he gripped the doorframe and pulled himself up. It was silent. He finally got up and leaned against the door frame. He looked around but didn't see anything. He shuffled around the corner and whispered "Ed? Eddy?"

As he turned the corner, he could see blood splattered all over the floor and walls. His eyes widened, and to the left, he saw Eddy helping Ed out from under a pile of equipment.

"Ed! Eddy! Are you guys alright?" he asked breathlessly, running towards them as Ed stood up and dusted himself off. Ed smiled and said "I'm fine Double-D! Eddy saved me, look!" he pointed at the monster. It lay on the ground with a mangled lump where its head once was. "Eddy? You did that with just a fire axe?!"

"Yep! I had to, it was about to tear lumpy apart!" Eddy said, smiling proudly with blood dripping from his face and hands.

"I thought you guys were dead! I've gotta hand it to you Eddy, I never expected you to kill something like that!" said Edd, smiling at him.

"C'mon sock head, you know me better than that!" said Eddy, grinning even wider.

Then Ed came beside both of them and clenched them in a giant hug "Group hug guys!

"There you guys are!" Nazz yelled excitedly, running towards them with the others close behind. "You guys were supposed to meet us back at the nurse's station ten minutes ago! What happened?" asked Jimmy.

"Looks like that happened." Said Kevin, poking the dead body with his gun. "What the hell's that!?" said Lindsay, walking over to it.

"The reason we need to keep moving" said Edd "I'll explain once we get to the ambulance, now let's go!"

"Hey did you guys find anything?" asked Eddy. "Yeah! It's all in this bag." Said Johnny, holding up a heavy tote blue tote bag.

"Great! We can sort through it when we get someplace safe." said Edd who was leading the group to an elevator.

"Great, looks like we have everything we need!" said Sarah, smiling as she zipped up the tote.

"So we're all ready?" said Edd from the drivers seat "All set!" said Rolf as they al buckled themselves in. Ed settled into the passenger's seat right next to Edd.

He turned the car on and sped out of the garage and out into the street. The rain pounded on the ambulance as it sped through the streets. Everyone seemed in a much better mood, even Sarah who had been ready to bite someone's head off for the past two hours.

Everyone in the back talked and joked freely. Even Eddy and Kevin were getting along quite well. Edd smiled to himself and thought '_I guess Eddy's growing up after all_'

"Hey Double-D?" Ed asked suddenly.

"Yeah Ed?" Edd answered, glancing at him.

"What are we going to do once we get to the police station?" he asked. He shuffled his feet slightly as he asked, as though he was uncomfortable.

"Well, it should be safe there and my uncle's there along with other members of the S.T.A.R.S. team. After we get there, we won't have to worry about anything." Edd said happily, and then he asked "Why? What's wrong, Ed?"

Ed sighed and answered "It's just that, well, the police station is right in the middle of the city. Won't that be more dangerous?"

Edd reached over and patted Ed on the shoulder and said "It'll be fine Ed, I promise"

He gave Ed a reassuring smile. Ed smiled back.

Double-D was right, He was always right!

* * *

**That's it for chapter one!**

**Please message me with any comments**

**cHAPTER 2 UP NEXT!**


	2. Author's Note

This notice is regarding both of my stories; I sincerely apologize for being inactive for such a long time and not leaving notices sooner, but this will bring you up to speed as to what has been going on.

First off, Resided Evil. I'm kind of having a writers block here but it will be back up and running soon, I actually have half of chapter 2 of part 2 finished, I just need to complete it. I am very sorry to those of you have been following the story and much thanks!

Now for C.D.S. Festival. I have finally gotten to the point of drawing the manga and so the story is on a temporary hiatus so sorry to those of you who were looking forward to updates. I WILL update, just not until the first few chapters of the manga re finished. However, if you would like to follow the manga, here's the url: .com/

The first page is pretty bad but only because I was fairly new at using my tablet. But since then I have gotten better.

Thanks to all of you who were following my stories and again I'm really sorry for not updating. By the way, I also have a new story in the works and have been working on it since I have been mind blocked with Resided Evil. I will post the first chapter soon.


End file.
